User talk:Lordebon/Archive 2
Recent icons You commented in the forum on the quality of my recent icon uploads. Compared to my original uploads these are much better but I am still dissatisfied. I have switched from .jpg to .png and I do try to bump up my game graphics before taking screenshots (not always possible since sometimes I am taking screenies of things other people won and we are carrying on with gaming - uping the graphics can cause hideous lag for me, which is very bad in a group...). My biggest problem is my graphics editor: I am using Windows Paint. There is a definite color fade when I save, even when saving to .png. I was looking at GIMP last night to combat this problem. Hopefully my future uploads will be even better than they are now. What are .dds files? If this what you made your spell .gifs from, I want them. The .gifs are wonderfully vibrant for only half the file size of the .pngs I have been uploading. Janze-Nek 00:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :The .dds files are the actual artwork the game uses. Meaning that the icons in-game are loaded from those files, so they have no fading or artifacting. Basically you'll need photoshop and an nvidia DDS plugin to open them (I think gimp and some other editing software can open them). Gimp takes a bit of getting used to, but I'm pretty sure you can open them in that (you may have to get a plugin, again). I can lookup exactly where the files are, they should be in your UI folder. And actually, once they're a gif you can use paint, just don't save them as a jpeg. Jpegs will always give you some artifacting -- png's are good but somewhat large, like you've said. --lordebon 02:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I have acquired GIMP, and it is a nightmare to use compared to Paint. Beyond that, each icon would require 3 layers (icon, background color and border) that I am simply unwilling to dedicate the time to making. May all admis and users forgive me, but .pngs from screen shots are the way I will continue, even if they fade. Layering for icons is not worth it. Janze-Nek 23:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it. Your non really-old ones look great, I don't see any artifacting in them so I wouldn't bother with the GIMP hassle. --lordebon 00:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Locs Just being curious, but why are the locs for The Word of Fear half on the main page and half on the talk page? --Alinor 15:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :If memory serves me correct (and the page seems to back this up) it is because the locs for step 1 are only one fixed loc per item while the those for step 3 are multiple, unfixed (ie does not always spawn in the same spot) spawns. Unfixed locs do not typically belong on the main article page (since the list of them can grow quite long), although sometimes a single loc around which all the spawns occur is OK (but that particular quset does not seem conductive to that, except perhaps a loc for Venril's Crown). --lordebon 15:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. I was just wondering as the required shinys and bones were exactly at the given coords. Therefore it seemed to me rather static spawn points. Well, I was not checking anywhere else then, there might be others.--Alinor 07:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, so those are fixed. Are there more of them than are required for the quest though? If there are only as many as are exactly required then we might be able to move it to the main article page, but if there are more than needed I prefer to keep it on the talk page (again since the list in those cases can grow long). --lordebon 11:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Sun and Moon Gems Are you sure it was LU51 that sun and moon gems were removed? I was pretty certain they were removed from game MUCH earlier unless you know of bellywhumper-only rares that were showing up (like the shards from Fallen Dynasty).--Kodia 12:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I admit flat-out that I could be wrong. I thought that they were Bellywhumper-only for quite a while until they finally removed it. I thought that they removed a bunch of old bellywhumper ones that were incomplete (mostly from DoF) from the bellywhumper and the game the same time they added the shinies to the fallen dynasty zones (and a few other shinies) but I could be wrong. I went looking through recent GU's but I could not find the removal explicitly mentioned. If you can find mention of when they did it I'll gladly change them. It has always been hard to know with them since you had to luck into getting one off the Bellywhumper to prove it's existance. --lordebon 12:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I did look up the quest's disco on various servers at one point and it *did* exist then. But I'm not sure if it's changed since then. If I remember correctly from my research, less 1/3 of the servers had disco'd the quest and of the people I could find to reliably report on their existence, the quest came from The Living Tombs. At the time I looked (MANY MANY moons ago, no pun intended), the quest had already been removed from game. It was only with bellywhumper rares that they returned. So, FWIW, I'm 99% sure the quest was removed from game long ago, possibly reinstated with bellywhumper rares, and may not be in game any more.--Kodia 13:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, you're saying it existed before the Bellywhumper? Hmm, that I did not realize. Looking at EQ2players that does seem to be the case, but I never saw them then (and I spent a LOT of time in LT/DoF in general). Although looking at the full discovery listing on EQ2players for the beads I think I may have an answer. NO one on any US server got them before Nov. of 2007 (RoK). The only servers that had them seem to be Euro servers... so what I'm thinking is they might not have been patched out of those servers by accident. I'm pretty sure the codebase is slightly different between the two for the obvious reasons and they also patch them at different times. The only servers I with pre-2007 discos are: Innovation, Oasis, Unrest, and Valor. All of which are (to my knowledge) Euro. So they might have slipped in but then been patched off the Euro servers. In either case, the fact that all the non-euro servers show them being disco'd in Nov 07 means they were on the Burynai for at least some time. In absence of better evidence I went with GU51 (I could swear there was a dev post saying GU51 took out a bunch of old ones but all I can find is a late 08 chat mention saything they'd be eventually taken care of). --lordebon 13:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Faire Have fun at FF. Be sure to tell us your impressions when you get back ok? Safe journeys.--Kodia 20:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks =). I plan on taking both a digital camera and a camcorder as well as a notebook; I forsee the majority of my daytime being spent in one panel or another and I'll gladly type everything up when I get back. It's not official yet, but I'd bet my bottom dollar the next expansion will be Velious, and boy I cannot wait to find out more about it! (That was probably my favorite EQ1 expansion). I'm not actually leaving until Thursday, but I figured I'd put the away up now (since I'll probably be busy all day tomorrow and would probably end up forgetting, hehe). --A vegas bound lordebon 20:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) AFD list at present I'll try to work my way slowly through the AFD things as I find time. I'm really sorry it won't happen sooner than that with the vacation and all. I did the critical ones today and the rest I'll try to catch as catch can.--Kodia 13:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :No worries there, its pretty much all small stuff that can wait, just better to tag it so that I don't forget to do so later. Enjoy your vacation and don't worry about the AfD list -- if anything comes up that is actually in the way I can always move it out of the way for later deletion when you get back. =) --lordebon 13:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Will do. If you really need something fixed that's vital, leave me a message and I'll try to get to it asap. It's just timing now that I know I have semi-reliable access.--Kodia 14:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Strategies Let's get started on a guide for this, shall we? When convenient, of course. --Kodia 13:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure. That's something I can work on here at work. Unless you have a different preference, I was going to write it up in Policy format. --lordebon 13:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Policy format is great. We might need to tweak, but then I suppose that's what wikis are all about, eh? :)--Kodia 13:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and one more thing. Can you let me know what the exact policy link will be so I can lock the discussion proposal and direct people to the policy talk page?--Kodia 13:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Great mind think alike ;). EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Strategies is the link and I just edited the forum to indicate that discussion should move over to it's talk page. Lock away =) Incidentally, I wonder if we should eventually move all the policies to a Policy: namespace rather than making them subarticles... --lordebon 13:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That move is actually something we're strongly considering.--Kodia 13:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear that! Considering how large we've grown, I think the policies are definately an area that could use a going through, most of them haven't been changed or updated in a long time, and as they are now it's kind of hard to find them. The other thing worth looking into that has been brewing in the back of my mind for a bit is to revamp the editing guides to make a baisc one for simple editing basics and how to put data into existing templates and then a more advanced one for starting new pages & other advanced features. --lordebon 13:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Coincidentally, do you remember how to get rid of this blasted "Wiki Blogs and User Masthead" thing at the talk page top? I thought it used to go away on its own after you saw it, but mine is sticking around and I don't see any sort of dismiss link. --lordebon 13:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Icons How are we handling new icons that people are apparently uploading (sometimes mistakenly) with respect to your revamp project? See for example Pristine Engraved Leather Boots and Pristine Cloth Cap for what I mean.--Kodia 13:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) As an update, most of the recent icons things I'm noticing today are the generous updates of Guttiden who is a new user (so don't hurt him if you comment!). I want to make sure your update project and such doesn't get munged if we make corrections.--Kodia 13:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :My icon revamp has been pretty much on hold, and only initially targeted spells. Janze-Nek did some great standardization to the other icons, and I've been pretty much following that. I'll check those for dupes and afd 'em if they are duplicate, otherwise I'll move them to the right name (Usually of the format Icon_Head_## (Quality).png, I think). I'll drop them a line about the icon category to look into and the naming scheme. --lordebon 13:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Achievement Experience -> Alternative Advancement That change comes with the next LiveUpdate in a month or not? -- 15:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Aye, that change is on test and will be going live with GU53 on September 22nd. I've started to move some of the easier references to it in preparation for the final change. They're adding the Achievements system so they had to move the old "Achievement Abilities" to the Alternative Advancement name (which is what they're called in EQ1). --lordebon 16:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Normaly pages get moved/changed once the LU went live, the reason behind it is that such names can change till they go live finaly. ::If they change the name of it we have to find those easy pages and all others and corrected them to the right name which makes it harder then easier kinda :/ ::-- 17:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm aware of that, that's why just about all of the changes I made so far were to very minor things -- removing references that shouldn't even be there, and updating old GU notes. While I think there's no reason they would change the name at this point, it's still better safe than sorry to leave the main things pointing to what it's named now, I certainly don't disagree there. But I wanted to start doing a write-up on the Achievements system and wanted to clean out some of the old, unneeded references to "Achievement Experience." I ended up putting some redlinks to Alternative Advancement in the process, but they should all be on relatively out-of-the-way pages for now (things like quest type or item type categories). --lordebon 17:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Old LU Notes should refer to Achievement Experience even after the actual name change, since it was called like that at that when the old LU went live. ::::Once it got live there will be prolly a redirect from Achievement Experience to Alternative Advancement should help finding information about it. ::::If it get's prepared then Alternative Advancement should be redirected to Achievement Experience atm to make sure the links are working. ::::-- 17:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) The old LU notes I just took out the link, I didn't change what they said. (I'm a believer in keeping things like patch notes in their original wording). Instead of it saying Achievement Experience it now says Achievement Experience. Good idea on the temporary redirect from Alt Adv to Ach Exp, I'll add that now. --lordebon 17:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :That's what i meaned.. they should keep the old wording, but the link to the old name too since it will be a redirect to the name once it got live. -- 18:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not to split hairs... but how about keeping the links and keeping the visual text of the link to Achievement Experience, but have the link target be Alternative Advancement once GU53 goes live, for those LU pages? IE, the link would look like this: Achievement Experience. Then we keep the text of the old notes, while linking directly to the page instead of a redirect. --lordebon 18:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::i have logged off test now but arent they called Alternate Advancement instead of Alternative? --Vraeth 18:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I think you're right, I might have typed it in my notes file wrong. I'll fix those references once I can get home and confirm the name. --lordebon 18:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) i thought i pop in before you edit too much :) --Vraeth 18:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :*Grin* I appreciate it =). I guess it shows how long it's been since I've played EQ1 that I was using the wrong name and not even knowing it, hehe. --lordebon 18:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::reminder -- 14:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Crud, I reread this and ended up reading it backwards again. I'll get to fixing. --lordebon 14:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :And fixed. --lordebon 14:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) achievements hey, you are using the first version of the achievements. they were a bit reordered in an update and is currently that way on live. like the combat achievements are now separated as dungeon and raid achievements, and the slayer ones moved under general --Vraeth 15:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I am aware of that. I was working from the notes I had just to get the basic format worked out, I can easily reorder them later when the servers go up. --lordebon 15:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha and here we go, I did take the new format down, I couldn't find it earlier. The perils of playing EQ2 on 2 computers, hehe. --lordebon 15:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I went through and made a list of all current achievements I could find. If you have a format or template for adding it into that nifty expanding table, or for actual achievement pages then please link them so we can start using them! =) Fireforkts 13:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Aye, I saw and we definately appreciate that, Fireforks! We're still discussing exactly how we want achievements to be done here, once we settle that I'll get to making a template for them. --lordebon 13:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Question about the disambig pages for 2 of the Achievements that would otherwise duplicate other files on wikia. i have them listed under the talk page of my achievements list near the top. One is for a named so the new name would be (Named Mob) after it... and the other is a POI location discovery point which has quests and such linked into it... what should the () be for that? Fireforkts 09:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Here's how the duplications would work out from a disambiguation standpoint per our disambiguation rules: ::Fearmonger -- this would be the disambiguation page. ::Fearmonger (Named) -- for the named mob. ::Fearmonger (Achievement) -- note that this isn't plural "Achievements". It's singular. ::Kunzar's Edge -- the disambiguation page. ::Kunzar's Edge (POI) -- for the point of interest ::Kunzar's Edge (Achievement) -- again, not plural as it's just one. :Another option that's acceptable right now, since these only represent a page that's already been in game for a long time and one that's really new, is to skip the disambiguation page entirely. While it's not something on our disambiguation rule page as a possibility, it's something we've been doing. The stronger of the two pages, for example the POI for Kunzar's Egde, would maintain that name but you would include a template at the top. Then you'd create the Kunzar's Edge (Achievement) page and include the template at the top. Make sense?--Kodia 11:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::What Kodia said. The actual page is for an achievement, so it would get (Achievement) at the end, rather than something related to what the achievement asks for. The is useful in places where you have something that people would care to look at a lot (for example a quest) that you want to keep on the base page name (so that in-game links and such go directly there) while still maintaining that disambiguation to the similarly named page. --lordebon 15:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Requested screen shot uploaded (shows CA with Hit Bonus) Per your request on Chillispike's Talk page, I have uploaded a screen shot showing a combat art with the Hit Bonus. I have been entering the Hit Bonus for combat arts that have them between mastery and crit (in the SpellInformation2 template), like so: mastery = | hitbonus = | crit = | The uploaded file name is hitbonusexample.jpg :AndonSage 18:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage ::How does the Hitbonus of the same spell (and same level) look like at like master or Adept? -- 20:31, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Chillispike, the Hit Bonus for a Combat Art is the same across all levels and tiers of a spell. It doesn't work the same as Resistibility, which changes between a Spell's tiers. You can see how it looks by checking the screenshot file I uploaded or Bloodbath V. --AndonSage 17:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage :Hitbonus should be in, test it and let me know if there's any issues with it. --lordebon 20:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Lordebon, I checked some combat art lines that I've changed since LU52 (Bloodbath, Snaring Shot, Sniper Shot) and from what I can tell, the Hit Bonus is showing up for those combat arts that have it except for the first and last ones in the line. For example, Bloodbath (I-VI) I and VI do not show Hit Bonus, but Bloodbath II, III, IV and V do; Snaring Shot (I-III) I and III do not, II does; Sniper Shot (I-II) I and II do not. Let me know when you fix this and I'll check it again. Thanks! :) --AndonSage 17:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage :::I don't see any bugs. My guess is that the change is still working its way through the job queue. When a template is changed, every article calling it has to be regenerated using the updated template. In order to prevent this taking a huge amount of time in one single go when you actually make a change to the template, the task of updating all the pages is split up so that it can be done in small bites so that the site doesn't bog down. As of writing this comment, the job queue here at EQ2i is at 26 -- meaning jobs still need to be done. (One job represents so many pages -- not sure what wikia has it set to, wikipedia does 500 pages/job). What that means is that the cache on many of the spells may still need updating, explaining what you're seeing. :::The easiest way of checking whether something is a caching issue rather than a bug is to do this: Edit the page, then hit preview without making any changes to the page content at all. If the page updates and seems correct, then the issue was just the old cache not having been updated. If you hit save, the new cache will be saved (and don't worry -- your "null edit" as it's called will not show up in the page history). :::With that said, I checked the few Bloodlust spell pages you said were not updated and it was just the old cache. Any pages that you see that have not updated yet, try clearing the cache with a null preview/edit and see if that corrects it. If you find any pages that are still wrong let me know and I'll take a look into it. --lordebon 23:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It appears to be the cache, as all of the pages I checked with Edit/Save Page showed up correctly. It sure does take a long time for the system to process all the combat arts, as it's been over a day since you made the change! --AndonSage 10:42, December 5, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage The job queue is still at 27. (If you're interested, you can check it at . A job is only run when someone views a page, makes an edit, etc. It's only run one job per so many pages viewed/edited. Since the spell information template is used on so many pages, it takes a lot of page views or edits in order for all the jobs to be run, but in the end they'll all eventually be updated. --lordebon 15:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Proposed change to Template:SpellInformation2 page I suggest adding in the following to the Template:SpellInformation2 page, to make it easy for people to copy and paste. Please check it to make sure I got everything in there, correctly. Thanks :) BTW, I think we'll be getting some spells with 9 levels in the upcoming expansion, so that's something to consider. --AndonSage 15:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage :The aside first: I know there'll be spells with 9 distinct levels in the expansion, that's on my list of things to do over my holiday time off, it should be a relatively simple change. :Now, I've never been a fan of duplication and that is why there was not a sample call on that page -- the information already exists in the preload. However, you have given me an idea -- I should be able to call the preload on the template, that way people have something to quickly copy and paste but the information isn't actually duplicated. Let me see if I can get that put together for you. --lordebon 15:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I do not know if it's possible to do what I wanted (I couldn't find a simple way), so for now I just copied the preload there. I did update the preload to add the alt1 and hitbonus parameters. I didn't add the other alt parameters since they are almost never used, but the comment next to alt1 explains that they are there. --lordebon 16:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::The only way to get a sample call preview is with the flags, i didn't saw nor found a easier way to far at least. :::I agree only alt1 got used by now, but it can be possible that the other alt2 .. altn are needed at some point too. It's prolly worth thinking about adding it to the preload (alt1 only i mean). :::the sample call is quite common for bigger templates from what i remember, but it should show every parameter that the template can handle. :::-- 18:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::The alt1 parameter is in the preload, as is a comment about the other alt''n'' parameters. I disagree with the sample call needing to show every parameter -- there are some cases where that may be true, but that does not necessarily make it right. So long as the parameter is listed in the documentation, people can find it -- after all, the "sample call" is part of the documentation. To me, the sample call should be more like the preload (which is why I was actually looking for a way to unify them for this template). Having the sample call include all the paramters (even optional, rarely used ones) just duplicates the purpose of the parameters table in a less efficient way. --lordebon 18:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for adding that to the page. I don't know how other people edit, but I have the template in a text file that I edit, before copy/paste to the entry. It lets me set up all the common information for a spell first, as well as not losing information in case my Internet connection goes down, or eq2i has problems. --AndonSage 17:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC)AndonSage No Caps Lock Please do not use capslock, as it is considered shouting. If you believe there is need to emphasize a change, leave a note on the user's talk page instead. Also, don't bite the newbies. Janze-Nek 04:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I used caps on two words for emphasis, since it's an edit summary and doesn't have normal formatting like bold/italics (which is what I would normally have used) -- believe me, I absolutely detest when entire sentences and the like are typed in all caps. The edit summary wasn't intended as a bite at a newbie, but rather an explanation as to why the edit was reverted. I try to keep relatively small things to edit summaries because, in my opinion, they are far gentler than actually leaving messages on talk pages. In my experience, the latter is often taken in a far more hostile / scolding manner (even when not intended as such) and I try to avoid that now. If you prefer, I can use _this_method_ of emphasis in the future, but the edit summary was not meant in a mean way. Almost anything can be taken in a negative light, it's best to assume good faith and read comments/summaries in the best of possible lights. --lordebon 05:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) While I understand assuming good faith, you were "shouting" at a newbie. I am not a newbie and I found it offensive. I also am not sure a newbie would know about assuming good faith. I do not believe Caps Lock should ever be a way to deal with emphasis in text. I believe all emphasis should be removed in plain statements, and used only for highlighting inside quotations (in italics). If more than a plain edit summary is called for, I would hope it would go to talk pages (user or article) - again, without undue emphasis. Janze-Nek 09:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Again, assuming I was "shouting" is not assuming good faith. In the future, I will abstain from any use of all-caps words, since you find it offensive even when it is not intended to be. Anyway, I don't consider one edit summary (that the person may very well not even notice) worth further discord, so at this point (and with my statement that I will avoid caps) I consider the matter closed. --lordebon 16:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll keep getting more information Lordebon- I'll keep shooting Info as we get it, when we ran Miraguls, there were no references anywhere to be found, so hopefully this will help a few persons out. Just so I knwo, and you don't waste time moving script from place to place, woudl you prefer I type in discussion only, and then you can move relevant info to otehr page? Or what way can I assist you best to get the information out to all that are interested? Thanks a bunch- Meilay 06:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Meilay :Absolutely, it's great info so please keep adding information to the discussion page. Our strategy policy is still new and unfinalized, but the gist of it is the strategy info on the main mob page is sort of the facts only, and then folks can submit individual strategies (pull it to here, soandso goes there, etc.) on a separate subpage. Since it's still rather new (and not heavily done here yet), the discussion page of the mob is perfect for putting information as we come by it. I learned something knew from what you said -- I never knew you could pull certain bits of that encounter in a way similar to the Haladan room (my guild always just pulls Kervis, the other "named" mages and the rest all at once). :The policy arose from the desire to better organize all the strategy information here at EQ2i, and to prevent edit wars that occur when one user posts their particular strategy and then another edits it to reflect their preferences (repeated ad infinitum). Instead, the idea was to keep the information on the main mob's page as factual and verifyable as possible, but then have a second page (the /Strategy subpage) to allow folks to post their individual strategies. It's a lot of work to implement and clean things up, which is why you'll notice most strategies aren't really formatted per the policy yet. With my digression aside, please do keep up the good work and let me know if you have any questions or need any help with anything. --lordebon 07:49, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Qeynos Postage Collection I saw you made and edit to this today 1/2/10. I believe it says that this is part of a Far Seas Festival. There is also a page for a Kelethin Postage Collection which is quite similar. Putting both together it seems like this festival is a City Festival that is supposed to occur every month from the 1st to the 7th. Also it indicates that this is part of GU#54. This is the first I've seen of this and I have seen no announcement that it is in the game, so I have questions: Was this really in GU#54 or is it still on the Test Server? Are special glasses needed to see these purple sparklies or are they like the ones in Frostfell that anyone can see? If this is live, perhaps it won't be beginning until February? Thanks in advance for anything that might clear this up. Ace531 21:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The City Festivals code went live with GU54. The Kelethin festival was first, and is currently active and running up through the 7th. Then it will go away until Feb 1, at which point it will be a different city (exactly which, we do not know). While the festival is active in a given city the purple shinies will be visible and able to be collected. In cities where the festival is not active, the shinies won't be there. Qeynos was the one they put on the test server; it's no longer there, and we have no idea what month Qeynos will show up. In short, the festival moves from city to city, and is active from the 1st through the 7th of each month and the remaining days is "travelling" to it's next city (and not active). SOE didn't make a big announcement about this like they usually do for things, it just kind of happened. --lordebon 22:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Monk Guide OK, thank you for clearing the page, it took me abit to work it out. I am no good with wiki's, so would you mind, if I wrote it and tried to tidy it, picking up on any mistakes I make?--Noise 666 17:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Information in any form is good, we can always tidy it up as we go or at the end. --lordebon 17:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Any help greatly appreciated Lordebon- I like that suggestion, and I admit I'm a "newb" at this posting stuff- please any help you can be to adjust the collapsable menus would be greatly appreciated- re: Outlaws guild page thanks Meilay Meilay 19:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC)